


Moth to the Flame

by SP00K



Series: Grace [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corporal Punishment, Dom Erwin, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light daddy kink, M/M, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Levi, non-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Erwin looks thoughtful as he unfolds his legs and hunches forward to rest his elbows on his thighs and peer at Levi more on eye level.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No one asks for these things Levi.  It is only through fate and circumstance that we find what we are called for.  But don’t you want something more from this life?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is inspired by an anonymous prompt I received:  
>  _I don't know if you were still looking for requests but in your story[Maintenance ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1020402) you alluded to what sessions were like between Erwin and Levi when Levi had just joined the Survey Corps._

Levi stares around the room in an almost blind sweep for the hundredth time at where the tall bastard left him well over an hour ago. He stands up and shuffles as far as the tether attached to the handcuffs at his wrists down to his ankles allows for. His eyes have already scanned every inch of the small room - obviously an office. A large oak desk takes up most of one side of the space, in front of a window that doesn’t even let moonlight shine through or the crisp night breeze. Soft candle light casts dancing shadows across the dull wood furnishings and sets a sleepy, somber mood. The walls are lined with bookshelves of leather bound volumes and scrolls of maps and old papers. There are no personal pieces to give Levi any insight into the rooms owner, but it is a safe bet that this Erwin Smith is the sole proprietor of this sparse and impersonal office. Levi has already tried all of the desk drawers, though without proper use of his hands, he can’t pick the locks. But Levi does take note of one of the larger maps laid open on the desk, it looks as though someone was still working on it’s design and Levi appreciates the fine craftsmanship of the delicate lines and small but almost perfect handwriting offsetting the intricately drawn scenery. Levi has no idea what it is a map of, but it is beautifully made with thick parchment and strong ink pigments. 

He gazes at the piece of art for awhile longer until footsteps from outside of the door catch his ear. Quickly Levi moves back to sit in the wooden chair in front of the desk just as he was left. The door unlocks with a loud click in the otherwise silent room and the very person who dragged Levi here enters with such authority that the smaller man remembers instantly how he got sucked into this. Into the Survey Corps. Erwin fucking Smith. Already Levi hates this man. He stares as the tall blonde enters into the office and pulls out a ring of keys from his jacket as he moves to sit behind his desk to face the peeved looking young man across from it.

“I see you managed to behave yourself, Levi.”

Even just sitting down, hands clasped in a casual gesture, this man is an opposing figure demanding attention. The flickering candle light plays dramatic contrast across Erwin’s stoic features and it gives him an ethereal presence. 

“I’m not stupid, I know you left your _bloodhound_ at the door.”

Erwin chuckles as his fingers unfold to play with the gold keys absentmindedly.

“That was more for your benefit than any form of intimidation, I assure. His name is Mike, by the way.”

Levi looks to the closed door with a snarl.

“And why would I give a shit what his name is?”

“Well you will be on the same squad - my squad that is.” 

Looking back at Erwin now, Levi tries to scrutinize the blank mask of a face in front of him. They regard each other quietly and Levi finds himself sucked into the bright blue of this infuriating man’s eyes.

“Why me?”

“I have been watching you for awhile now.”

“Wow, anyone tell you that you are creepy as fuck?”

Erwin smiles crookedly, but his response is completely genuine.

“Yes, actually, rather often.”

“No kidding?”

With a soft smile that Levi knows immediately is fake, Erwin sits back into his chair. The hands leave the keys with a soft clink, but stay flat down and outstretched on the thick wood of the desktop. A subtle sign of peace that does not go unnoticed by the smaller man. 

“You have made quite a name for yourself, Levi - the _Ghost of the Underground_ isn’t it? I have kept careful watch of you until I could be sure you would prove to be everything I’ve been searching for.”

Levi cocks one thin eyebrow up at this confession, struck somewhere between flattered and completely creeped out. But Erwin’s face remains impassive.

“Oh and what’s that, psycho?’

“Humanities new hope, and my greatest weapon.”

Both dark eyebrows shoot up now and Levi doesn’t even try to suppress the snort at the ridiculousness of the man in front of him. Surely this was some perverse joke? But Erwin’s gaze is steadfast, his eyes bright with some spark of emotion Levi could never begin to describe, let alone understand. But for one second Levi finds himself wishing he could believe in something so adamantly as this Erwin Smith obviously does. Delusional or not. 

“I knew the Survey Corps had to have a few screws loose, but shit how’d they even let you in?”

Erwin smiles that fake smile again, lips tugging up at the corners but devoid of any warmth or amusement that usually accompanies the gesture. It puts a cold sort of fear in the pit of Levi’s stomach, a warning that this man is not to be trifled with. That this man’s devotion could be something dangerous, but Levi can’t help feeling drawn to it. Levi has never been devoted to anything in his life other than survival. 

“You need to learn some discipline and respect, boy. And I always found that the best way to teach such values is through pain.”

“Don’t call me _boy._ And is that a threat?”

“No, Levi, it is a promise.”

That cold little feeling ripples through Levi’s gut as a dread pools in his veins. But his eyes never leave Erwin’s as though he can not look away. That promise has Levi feeling mildly masochistic and this scares him slightly more than the utter infallible confidence of the blonde watching him as though nothing else in the world matters. But before Levi can respond, there is a sharp knock at the door. Erwin calls for entrance in a calm, deep voice that has Levi shifting in his chair, rattling the cuffs with the subtle movement. 

A petite blonde steps just inside the door with a customary salute to the chest. Just around her prim body, Levi can see the bloodhound Mike still perched at his post. When Erwin requests the girl at ease she walks a few more steps into the room, never even glancing at Levi.

“Commander, sir, everything has been arranged as you asked for.”

Levi’s heavy eyes open wide at the title. Commander...Commander Erwin Smith. This is the man who single handedly operates the Survey Corps? Levi feels his heart jump into his throat at the revelation. 

“Thank you, Petra, that is all. And can you please tell Mike on your way out that he is free to leave and I will find him in the morning?”

“Yes, sir, of course Commander.” 

The small woman gives another salute before turning and heading out the door before shutting it firmly. Levi hears the muffled voices of Petra speaking to Mike, but can not make out the words. His focus is brought back to the man behind the desk though when the metal of the keys jingle together and Levi realizes that Erwin is standing and walking over to him. In a step and a half the tall blonde towers over Levi like some magnificent, sentient statue and Levi finds himself resenting this man and his stature that demands all eyes from his mere presence. 

“I am going to unlock the shackles now. Please, don’t make me regret it.” 

It sounds like an innocent enough statement, but Levi hears the underlying threat. At this point, the smaller man feels so overwhelmed he’s not sure how he would even plan for any escape. Besides, he gave his word earlier, and if there is one thing that Levi has in this godforsaken world, it is his word. And so Levi only offers a curt nod in understanding and Erwin drops to one knee beside the chair with more grace than should conform to such long limbs. Levi feels a strange sense of distress to have this man bowed before him, there is an overpowering feeling of wrongness that encompasses him and he sighs out a breath when the cuffs around his ankles finally falls away and the blonde picks his head up. Whatever Erwin sees in Levi’s face has his calculating eyes grow larger and features softening just a fraction before he schools them back to that cold expression. Levi only stares on in a sense of awe and fear and confusion. The close proximity of Erwin’s body has Levi feeling antsy with something more than self preservation. If he had to guess, Levi would call it some sort of sick excitement. When Erwin’s hands grab his wrists to get at the lock better, Levi jumps at the contact. Erwin doesn’t look up or try to placate the man, thankfully, and just works on unlocking the handcuffs before pulling them all away as he stands back up. 

“You are the Commander of the Survey Corps?”

“Yes.”

The answer is firm and yet distant. There is a sadness that suddenly sweeps across Erwin’s face before he turns to place the shackles on the end of the desk, casting his face in deep shadow. Picking up the halfway burnt down candle, Erwin turns back to face Levi.

“Follow me, please.” 

Levi stands slowly from the chair as Erwin moves across the office to his door, taking the light with him. Following like a moth to the flame, Levi stays in the little cocoon of candle light that radiates from Erwin as he walks in a sure stride down the narrow hallway. They run into no other people on the way to the stairs that bring them down two flights and out the front doors, and no one still as they walk across the silent and deserted training grounds Levi only got a quick glimpse of on his way here. Levi follows close like he were unable to leave the small bubble of soft yellow that surrounds him and the commander. He doesn’t even get an urge to run or escape and for the first time Levi feels like he may have found someplace safe. Every once in a while Levi catches Erwin peering over his shoulder at him, making sure he is still there, and every time he sees the smaller man at his heels those blue eyes light up.

It feels like a short trip to the building set closest to the gate that surrounds the Survey Corps outpost. Erwin ducks in and takes another flight of stairs. Again no one is in their path and Levi has to wonder if it is that Petra girls doing, but he finds himself grateful there is nothing to distract him from the man leading him now with confidence that Levi will stay behind him. The arrogance of keeping Levi at his back has the smaller man furious and yet intrigued. This man obviously knows his reputation, knows that Levi could take him down with two well placed hits despite the total size difference and yet he does not allow him to walk in front, leaving Erwin vulnerable - as unlikely as that sounds. Finally they come to a door down a lonely hallway that the blonde stops at and unlocks before pushing it open and gesturing for Levi to enter first.

With a sideways glance, Levi follows direction and steps into the dark room before Erwin comes in behind him to light the way. Levi stands awkwardly by the entrance toeing off his shoes as the front door is shut then locked. Erwin flutters about the space lighting a few candles as he goes and slowly the room’s interior comes into view. It’s a minimal looking living area that’s open to a moderate kitchen that looks as though it has never been used and a dark hallway off to the right. Levi would think it was his new, rather nice, living quarters were it not for the way Erwin moves around in a familiar ease and tosses his Survey Corps jacket to the couch in the corner with a distinct flair of ownership. This is Erwin’s living quarters and Levi feels rather uncomfortable with this invasion of privacy. But Erwin seems completely calm as he sits down heavily into the the couch and crosses his legs staring over at Levi who looks like a fish out of water.

“Please, come sit, Levi.”

Barefoot, Levi inches into the space, rather unsure what to make of the situation. The room is as sparse as his office, but there are personal touches to what little is there that it makes Levi feel like he wants to run away and also explore every nook at the same exact time. With an unease that radiates from every calculated move, Levi takes up the large loveseat that is sat across from Erwin and the couch. 

“Now, this is what will happen from tonight forward. I do not trust you to stay with the other recruits. I will not put my men and women’s lives in danger because you have yet to learn proper respect and control of that temper of yours. A soldier's life is something earned with hard work and discipline, but I do not have the time to put you through the usual training protocols. You will instead be trained directly under me in all manners of conduct, fighting, and strategy. When I feel you are ready you will join the rest of the soldiers.”

Levi blanches and he feels that anger swelling, but he tries not to give Erwin the satisfaction of seeing him lose his temper when he was literally just called out on it. Instead he just narrows his grey eyes at the completely serious looking man on the couch.

“So I have to stay here? With you?”

“Yes, I have had a cot brought up for you to sleep on and you will follow my schedule. Think of it as...an apprenticeship of sorts. A master and protege.”

Levi raises his thin eyebrows in a mocking reproach. 

“And should I be calling you, _master_ as well then?”

A tight little smile pulls at the corner of Erwin’s lip as he looks coolly at the fuming little man in front of him. 

“You will call me Commander or Sir, or you will not address me at all.”

Levi lets out a scathing little chuckle, dark and nasty and portraying everything he feels about this ridiculous arrangement. He didn’t sign up for this, in fact he was blackmailed into it by the bastard currently staring him down. But when Levi did agree, it was under the assumption that he would enter the military like any other new recruit and then make his way to the Survey Corps when the time came - not to become some pet project for the clearly mentally strained commander.

“This is no joking matter, Levi. I see a greatness in you that I fear you do not recognize yourself. I believe you have been called to do more than rule a scrap of The Underground and I intend to pull that conviction out of you.”

“Why, because I already know how to use the 3D maneuver gear?”

“No, it’s the _way_ you use the gear, with innate procession and speed and an ease that says you were made for it. But above all it’s your fearlessness and determination to survive that I need following me into battle.”

Levi sinks back into the chair, feeling slightly less nervous as he begins to be moved by Erwin’s words. Never has anyone spoken about him in such a way, let alone to him - like Levi were worth something, like he could have a purpose and meaning beyond living just one more day. But everything is moving so fast, it feels like Levi jumped in on the middle of someone else's life and he is only now along for the ride. Levi already knows how to be a ghost, but to be this man’s shadow he isn’t so sure. Though it’s not like he has much of a choice at this point. 

“And what if I don’t want any of it? If I don’t want to be humanity's hope, or your weapon or whatever else the hell you’ve got brooding in that deranged head?”

Erwin looks thoughtful as he unfolds his legs and hunches forward to rest his elbows on his thighs and peer at Levi more on his eye level.

“No one asks for these things Levi. It is only through fate and circumstance that we find what we are called for. But don’t you want something more from this life?”

Levi has to look away from the intense stare, instead he focuses on the far wall to his left where an ancient looking map of the three walls and city plans hangs in mostly shadow next to a portrait he can not make out as the candle light doesn’t reach quite that far. He stays silent as he contemplates Erwin’s words. Levi feels drawn to this romanticized view of a life with purpose and a calling - that there is some sort of order in all of this chaos. But Levi does not have the faith that Erwin holds, he never has. Erwin watches as Levi mulls over everything, hoping that Levi will agree on his own, but more than willing to assert his power. Though the very fact that Levi is contemplating anything at all makes Erwin fairly certain it won’t come to that just yet. 

“Would you like to take a bath?”

The complete non sequitur takes Levi by surprise, but the thought of a bath sounds positively heavenly. He looks skeptically back at Erwin and finds a soft smile on the man’s face that seems far out of place. It’s rather startling how the commander can turn it on and off like a spigot and Levi wonders briefly if the man has multiple personalities or something. But he recognizes the need to guard emotions and keep your cards close to your chest and Erwin Smith has mastered the ability.

“A bath?”

“Yes, let me run you some water and you can think some more as you soak. When’s the last time you indulged in such a thing?”

“Are you saying I smell?”

Erwin chuckles softly as he stands and snatches the candle from his coffee table and walks towards the dark hallway without answering. Levi watches him go, dowsing most of the room in darkness as he disappears in a doorway. After a moment Levi hears the water turn on and it is like the sweetest music to his ears. Already he can see steam billowing from presumably the bathroom and he can no longer stay patient so he follows the soft light down the hall and into the small tiled room. Erwin sits on the floor, sleeves rolled up and one hand under the stream of water, testing the temperature before putting a stopper in the drain and looks up when he feels Levi’s presence at the door.

“I know how much you like to be clean, and I can understand why, given where you were raised.”

“Wow, again, you are creepy as fuck.”

Quicker than Levi ever thought someone of Erwin’s size could move he finds the blonde on his feet and in his face with the blink of an eye. A strong, large and wet hand grips Levi’s jaw in a vice and the smaller man’s heart beats frantically in his chest.

“Language, _boy_. You will learn some respect.”

That temper flares through Levi and he jerks his face from Erwin’s dripping hand, uncaring for the ache those fingers leave on his cheek in their wake. He glares defiantly up at the blonde as Erwin stares coolly down back at him.

“I told you already, don’t fucking call me boy!”

Levi's head spins before the pain even explodes across his face from the backhand Erwin gives him. Furious and eyes wide, Levi whips his head back around to see the tall man glowering down at him. Levi snaps and charges the much larger man, determined to prove he is no boy. Erwin expects it and is able counter the initial attack with an elbow to Levi’s back, but the sprite little man kicks under his legs and fells him like a tree to the tile. Levi pounces when he sees his opening, straddling the blonde and swings a punch that Erwin deflects easily. Grabbing Levi’s wrist, Erwin is able to throw off his balance and using his thigh he then flips the much smaller man so that their positions are swapped and Erwin kneels over a panting Levi. The sound of water filling the basin of the tub is almost deafening as both men gasp for breath and Levi a semblance of control. The steam and heat that wafts from bath makes them both a little lightheaded. Erwin can see from the corner of his eye that the water is precariously close to the edge of the tub, threatening to spill over, but he makes no move for the faucet. Levi jerks against the strong hold, but it seems more for show than any real effort.

“You listen well, Levi. This attitude of yours needs to change, and quick. I have only so much patience, _boy_ , and I urge you not to test it. I am now your commander and superior and I expect to be treated with respect. And in time I hope to have your trust. But for now, you must learn your place here.”

Erwin leans low over Levi, their faces close and the weight of the larger man pins Levi to the floor with only brute strength. Levi is dizzy and overwhelmed, he feels utterly torn between thrashing and screaming and laying pliant under the man holding him down. His instincts say to run, but there is a nagging little voice that whispers to stay. In the end it is an innocent knee sliding between Levi’s legs that confirms an unspoken suspicion on both parties sides. As Erwin adjusts on top of Levi in an attempt to reach over to turn the tap off, his knee rocks up into Levi’s crotch and meets an obvious bulge in the loose pants. Erwin’s eyes snap down to Levi, whose face is beet red and looking anywhere but at the man still pinning him down. Levi waits for the inevitable scoffing and quite possibly a beating to end his existence. But all the smaller man receives is an insistent knee that does nothing to curb his apparent enthusiasm.

“So is this what you need, Levi? To be controlled? _Dominated_? Taken apart from the inside out? Is that what it takes hmm little ghost...a bit of scolding and manhandling to remind you just who is in charge here?”

The words are whispered so sweetly in a coo and punctuated by the press of that knee into Levi’s groin. Levi can’t help the tiny sound of pleasure that escapes his lips, he is mortified and above all furious at his lack of self control. Erwin reaches over to the tub and stops the water just as it hits the brim of the basin before it could pool over. Dipping his hand down into the tub forces some of the water to slosh onto the floor and he pulls the stopper to drain it down. Erwin retracts his soaking wet forearm, wiping the water on his pants and settles his weight back over Levi who still can’t find the nerve to look at him. Leaning down again Erwin gets close enough to Levi’s ear so that his warm breath tickles the sensitive hairs at the nape of that slender neck and whispers.

“I will never break you, Levi. You have my word.”

Levi’s eyes slowly slide back to meet Erwin’s as he pulls up some and Levi sees no mirth or lies, only unwavering conviction. Levi isn’t sure what would have terrified him more, but he says nothing in response and just stares up at Erwin, his breath heavy from his raising blood pressure thanks to the heat of the room and stress of the whole situation. Erwin eases off a bit farther until he can get at the buttons running up the front of Levi’s shirt and methodically begins undoing everyone of them, eyes never leaving the grey ones watching him in rapture. Levi just lays there and allows this man, this terribly contradicting, controlling, and powerful man, to strip his shirt from his body. The movements are smooth and sure without even a hint of hesitation and Levi is thankful that all of the doubts and fears and confusion is not mirrored in the stoic man above him. Erwin’s eyes glaze over the pale bare chest that is revealed when he pulls the shirt away before he connects with Levi’s intense gaze again. Scooting lower down Levi’s body, Erwin begins work on the pants and pulls them down sinewy legs along with the boxers to leave the small man naked beneath him. Erwin gives one appraising sweep of all that Levi has to offer, eying the half erect cock with mild interest.

“E-erwin…”

The blonde’s hand comes down to rest two fingers against Levi’s lips in a warning and halting anymore words with a stern face.

“What is the correct way to address me?”

“Commander?”

Erwin nods and Levi shivers at the feel of the blonde’s achingly long, thin fingers caressing his lips as he mouths the title for the first time, aware of the bit of spit that wets the callused skin when his bottom lip catches on the ‘an’ sound.

“Very good, _boy_ , it seems you can be taught. But no questions now or the water will turn cold.”

And in one effortless motion Erwin pulls Levi off of the floor like he weighs nothing and holding him by the middle he deposits the smaller man into the warm water. Levi feels embarrassed at being handled like a child, but he bites his tongue against voicing his protest, too drained to fight anymore and besides the clean water feels too perfect to ruin it all by inviting Erwin’s anger again. With a little smile at the calmed behavior, Erwin reaches over and collects his soaps and jars of hair product to line them up within Levi’s reach.

“Feel free to use anything you would like. The towel on the back of the door is clean and I will try and find something for you to wear. Take your time.”

And with that Erwin collects Levi's clothes then leaves him to his bath, even closing the door to the bathroom like there is still some idea of privacy to be had after being stripped naked and tossed around by the man. But Levi is thankful for the bit of space it grants him after the rather unanticipated escalation of events. Levi’s half hard cock throbs pleasantly in the warmth of the water, but he adamantly refuses to jerk off in the bastards bath tub no matter how bad he wants to. The absolute authority of Commander Erwin Smith makes Levi respond in ways he never felt before. Lust and need are one thing, but this power feels much greater. Levi tries not to think too much on what transpired, afraid to dig very deep into the whys of their action and reaction. Growing up in The Underground, Levi is no stranger to this form of “training.” Of dominance and submission that creates an infallible bond when done correctly. But Levi never thought he would be involved with it, let alone walk himself right into the situation by losing his cool to the domineering man. 

Levi washes quickly, testing all of Erwin's soaps, then just sits in the rapidly cooling water and listens to the sound of Erwin moving around quietly in the other rooms. He soaks until his skin prunes up and the water turns positively frigid - all excitement from his traitorous cock long forgotten in the lack of stimulus. When Levi feels he can not put it off any longer he steps from the tub, shivering and grabbing for the fluffy towel that hangs on the peg behind the door. After draining the water and drying himself off Levi takes a deep breath before picking up the nearly spent candle and opening the bathroom to door to step into his new life, clean and ready.


	2. Chapter 2

It isn’t even a week into Erwin and Levi’s arrangement, for lack of a better term, and already Levi has fucked up. Fucked up real bad. At least that’s the thought that runs through Levi’s head as his skull collides face first into the ground. Blood pours from his nose and makes a puddle of mud that Erwin takes no pity in rubbing Levi’s face in. The furious grip at the base of Levi’s neck makes sure that the only thing he will be tasting or smelling for awhile is the bitter tang of blood and earth. Those strong fingers threaten to bore five holes into Levi’s soft flesh, and twitch with obvious restraint at not snapping his spine in two. But the voice that leaves Erwin’s lips betrays none of these things, it is deep, calm and in control.

“Mike, call for the medic team to get Leon and Kit looked over.”

Levi hears Mike’s mumbled reply, but sees nothing as his face is still shoved down in the dirt, on his knees with his torso is pinned flat under the weight of one of Erwin’s knees as the hand on his neck moves up into his hair for a firm grasp in his recently trimmed locks. Levi’s hands scrabble at the dirt, but his struggling is futile in such a compromising position and he is fully aware that all eyes are directed at him from the little crowd he attracted. Erwin wrenches Levi’s head up and he gasps for fresh air, spitting dirt from his mouth. Still trapped in the strong hold, Levi’s back and neck ache with the harsh angle Erwin forces him at so he can look around at the nervous group of young soldiers.

“Would anyone care to tell me what happened here?”

The little crowd jostles around, flustered and seeming unwilling to look their commander in the eye. One taller kid towards the back looks over the two unconscious boys on the ground then back at Levi’s pained face before finding the courage to look at Erwin and clears his throat.

“Uhm, Commander, Sir, um Kit was just joking a bit with Levi and then the maniac attacked him. Leon tried to get him off, I don’t think they meant any real harm…”

“He called me a fucking pint sized pussy and asked if I was old enough to even join the Corps. I am twenty-eight years old, I don’t have to take this bull shit from no punk ass kids!” 

The grip in Levi’s hair tightens in warning and Erwin leans close to his ear to threaten softly.

“Language, _boy_ , I would hate to have to make an example of you and humiliate you further in front of your fellow soldiers.”

Levi grunts, but keeps his mouth shut and eyes downcast, already having learned that Erwin means every word he says. The slack in his hair lessens and Levi feels Erwin pulling away and then releasing him fully to allow him to collapse back into the dirt. Erwin stands up with a stern face just as Mike comes rushing back over with two medics.

“Listen here, all of you! I will not have fighting and childish bullying in the Survey Corps. I expect you to honor and respect every soldier who wears the Wings of Freedom on their back regardless of age, gender, or appearance. When you venture beyond the walls all you have is the person next to you and your own skills to rely on. The sooner you realize this and put your petty differences aside the better chance you have for survival. And if you feel like you can not reconcile your prejudice than consider this your official invitation to leave.”

All of the soldiers perk up real quick after Erwin’s little speech, clasping their hands into fists and pounding them over their heart with a vigorous salute and barks of “Yes, Sir!” Levi finds his feet and stands awkwardly at Erwin’s side, arms loose and blood and mud caked to his face. A strange feeling comes over Levi when he sees all of these young kids who a moment ago were fumbling around now stand sure and proud in offering their loyalty to their commander. This is the type of devotion Erwin can ignite with a few choice words, this is power.

“You are all dismissed, and I don’t want to catch anymore fighting. Whether you are involved or sit back and allow it to happen, I will not hesitate to personally escort you to the gates.’

Another chorus of “yes, sir” rings out before everyone scatters except Leon and Kit who are being prodded by the medic and still out cold where Levi left them. Mike walks over to Erwin, weaving a path between the scurrying young soldiers to stand on the opposite side of his commander from Levi.

“Kit might have a concussion, but we won’t know for sure until he wakes up. Leon has started stirring a bit and should be fine other than a few bruises.” 

“Thank you, Mike, lets get them moved inside. I will like to speak with them when they are awake.”

Mike nods and walks back over to deliver the message to the medics and help move the boys. Erwin turns back to Levi, his face impassive as he looks down his nose at the filthy man. Levi looks off to the side by Erwin’s boot, afraid of lashing out at the indignity he feels. 

“Go to my quarters and wait for me while I clean up your mess, boy.”

Levi turns to follow orders, but a firm hand grabs his forearm halting him just as he starts off in the indicated direction. Erwin whips Levi back around to face him, his blue eyes expectant and narrowed. It takes every ounce of self control to not roll his own eyes, instead Levi just yanks his arm away and looks up with a sour face.

“Yes, _Sir_.”

Erwin tilts his head back in a superior gesture at the mocking tone in Levi's voice, but says nothing as the man turns again and walks away. As Levi hurries to the commander’s living quarters, he wipes furiously at the grime caked to his face and sighs heavily as he dodges people left and right. He has been in the Corps for officially four days, and still eyes follow his every step as if he were some sort of wild animal. Levi thinks it mostly has to do with the more than unusual situation of his admittance in the Survey Corps and the even more scandalous personal training by its eccentric commander. No one here would recognize him from The Underground, that was for sure, and it gave Levi a sense of relief that he could start over again. Even if it looked like still here he would have to prove himself before he even started. Despite not being a formal part of training with the rest of the troops, Levi still finds himself surrounded by soldiers in the little outpost. So it is with relief that Levi takes the stairs two at a time up to Erwin’s quarters in the officer’s barracks, a thankfully low traffic area. 

The door to Erwin’s rooms are always unlocked, in fact the only time Levi finds the man locking it is when it is only the two of them in the quarters. A secured door wouldn’t do much to deter Levi, but the message is loud and clear to him. When that door closes and locks, there is only Erwin and Levi, the rest of the world is shut out and there is no one to depend on but the commander. Levi kicks his boots off before walking farther into the now familiar living room. It’s his own rule to leave shoes at the door which Erwin thoroughly ignores and it drives Levi nuts. Going straight to the bathroom, Levi starts unbuttoning his shirt and unclasping the straps to his maneuver gear, sneering at the cleaning they will need. Turing the water for the tub to a scalding hot, Levi strips off the rest of his clothes as the basin fills. His heart always flutters a bit as he thinks on the way Erwin held him to the tile in this very room on his arrival. The strength of the man is astounding and Levi has to divert his thoughts before they venture into questionable territory. But Erwin hasn’t touched him since that night, unless you count smashing his face into the ground a few minutes ago.

Not bothering to close the door, Levi sinks down into the steaming water with a content sigh, relaxing and emptying his mind a bit, not wanting to think of how angry Erwin probably is with him. After a calm moment Levi goes into vigorously scrubbing the blood and dirt from his body. There is a stinging on the bridge of his nose that he happily welcomes since it means that was the source of all of the blood, not any internal trauma. When Levi is pink and clean from the rub down and heat of the water he catches the sound of the front door opening and closing. His breath hitches in his throat before he hears the telltale sound of the lock sliding into place and the familiar pacing of a confident stride. It is only Erwin.

The dull thunk of the heavy boots on the wood gets louder until Levi sees Erwin standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Levi sits up a little more out of the water, watching as the blonde gazes down at him with a cool yet blank expression. 

“From now on when I tell you to wait for me in my quarters I do not want to find you in the tub.”

Levi quirks an eyebrow looking unimpressed.

“And how would you have me then, _Sir_?”

“On your knees facing the door in nothing but your underwear.”

Erwin doesn’t even hesitate in his response and Levi gawks at hm for a second.

“Excuse me?”

“Did I stutter?”

Levi sits back into the water more, staring at the stern face giving him absolutely no signals to read. He feels his own face heating up a bit and it’s not from the dissipating steam from the now lukewarm water, that’s for sure. 

“You are being serious, aren’t you?”

“One hundred percent. Don’t test me, Levi. Next time I expect you waiting for me at the door if I order you here.”

Levi can only manage a nod, a little caught up in the vast emotions that are swirling around his head like the soap suds pooling around his body. Erwin doesn’t push him for a verbal response and Levi is thankful for that mercy. Instead he picks up the pile of Levi’s clothes off of the floor and tucks them under an arm before calling over his shoulder on his way out.

“Don’t bother putting on clean clothes when you are done. I will be in my room - do not keep me waiting.”

Levi swallows soundly as he watches the broad back of the tall blonde retreating. His mind races with fear, curiosity, and quite a bit of nerves. For not the first time in these four days Levi questions just what the hell he has gotten himself into. But nothing so far has felt _wrong_ , in fact Levi has never felt so right in all of his life. The strategy training with the 3DM gear has come so naturally to him, as has the multi-blade techniques and the little bit of tactical maneuvers Erwin has begun to teach him. And though it should be infuriating and demeaning to even think of it, Levi finds himself wondering if this too won’t come natural as well.

Almost on autopilot Levi finds himself pulling out from the now cold water and stepping from the tub to grab a towel. Quickly he dries himself and rubs as much water from his black hair as he can before wrapping the towel low around his hips. Erwin didn’t forbid a towel and though Levi has no shame in his petite body, he is not quite ready to parade it around in front of the blonde when he is sure Erwin is still in full gear and boots.

Stepping tentatively from the bathroom, Levi walks the few steps down the hall to Erwin’s open bedroom. He eyes the tall man standing at his chest of draws, uniform jacket gone and sleeves rolled to his elbows, Erwin remains still in his boots and white pants as he places the constricting leather straps of the 3DM gear on top of the dresser. Levi hovers awkwardly at the door frame, unsure of what to do so he just waits for Erwin to turn towards him. Erwin gives him a glance, but says nothing as he moves to sit at the foot of his bed facing the smaller man. Levi looks around the room, feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of those blue eyes. His focus settles on the little cot in the corner that serves as his bed and wishes he could dive under the sheets and hide from the intense stare. That deep voice snaps Levi’s attention immediately though back to Erwin.

“Care to explain your behavior, Levi? I thought I made it very clear that your temper needs to be controlled.”

“Tch you preach respect, but what do you expect me to do when I am disrespected? Just let some kids say shit?”

“I expect you not to act like a child.”

Erwin’s eyes narrow and it sends a chill down Levi’s spine and he is sure the other man can see the goosebumps break out across his skin. But Levi still lets out an annoyed sigh and crosses his arms against his bare chest.

“I am not a child.”

“Then don’t act like one.”

Levi rolls his eyes and Erwin’s face pinches tight in frustration. The tall man shifts on the bed some, spreading his legs wider and rests his large hands on his thick thighs. There is a deathly silence that comes over the room as the two regard each other. Finally Erwin breaks the anxious tension.

“Come here, boy.”

Having learned that protesting the pet name gets him nowhere, Levi grinds his teeth and paces into the room to rest before Erwin. Though he stands just taller than the blonde for the first time, Levi takes no satisfaction in it because even even looking up at Levi, Erwin is an intimidating sight - his size and presence still magnificent. It makes Levi feel so very small and exposed in just the white towel. As soon as Levi gets close enough Erwin reaches out and grasps one of his thin wrists, tugging the smaller man between his knees.

“When you act like a child, Levi, I will treat you as one. You lack disciple and I intend to correct this.”

Levi looks down at the serious face, he has no idea what to expect from Erwin, but he has a distinct feeling that he will not like it. Erwin’s hands reach out and hold Levi at his hips, just above the fluff of the towel. Levi gasps lightly at the feel those cold, large hands on his skin, the fingers long and thin and seem to reach twice around his spine as they wrap firmly to his flesh almost possessively.

“If I can’t trust you to walk across the courtyard without causing trouble, how am I to bring you to battle with me?”

“I didn’t start shit the-”

Levi’s words are cut off as Erwin’s hand snakes up lightening fast to snatch his jaw in an iron grip that forces a pitiful sound from his lips instead.

“You engaged. And you lost your temper and then threw a tantrum like petulant child.”

Those fingers dig deep into the soft flesh of Levi’s cheek as Erwin forces him to bend down slightly so their faces are close enough for Levi to feel the warm breath fan across his chest.

“You must stay calm and focused, Levi. Be strong and confident in yourself and you will gain their respect.”

Erwin releases his firm grasp and Levi snaps back up straight and rubs a hand at his sore jaw. Levi’s heart pounds frantically in his chest, but all he does is stare down with wide grey eyes. The blonde watches him expectantly and Levi hesitates before he whispers.

“Yes, Sir.”

A small smile tugs at Erwin’s lips and Levi didn’t think it possible but the beating of his heart speeds up. Those cold hands find his hips again and gives Levi a little squeeze.

“Good. Now it’s time to show you what happens to naughty little brats…”

The pleasant grip at his hips turns to bruising as Erwin uses his grasp to force Levi to turn to the side and bend at the waist over his left thigh. Startled, Levi is too shocked to stop himself from being manhandled over the blonde’s lap like some child. Levi feels even smaller as he is hauled over the powerful leg that easily supports all of his weight. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out Erwin’s intentions and as soon as Levi’s hips settle against the firm muscle of Erwin’s thigh he immediately tries to kick out of the strong hold. Unphased, Erwin just grabs the squirming young man by the scruff of his neck and jackknifes him over his knee so that Levi can gather little momentum to try and buck away. Levi curses and grabs at the bed and Erwin’s leg as he tries his hardest to break free. Erwin let’s him struggle for a moment just so he can realize on his own how powerless he is in this position and that there is nothing for Levi to do but submit. Levi is panting and yanking at the slick leather of Erwin’s boot, when a cool hand lays over the small of his back.

“Enough.”

Levi lets out a deep sigh, but the hand now rubbing up and down his spine comforts him - it anchors him and reminds him of Erwin’s promise.

_I will never break you, Levi. You have my word._

Slowly Levi begins to calm down, lulled by the large hand warming nicely with the friction against his skin and the almost pleasant feeling of being so thoroughly held down, secure. It is a foreign sensation for Levi and he almost feels content, like he could lie here and allow this man to run his hands across his body for the rest of his life and be perfectly fine with it.

“There’s a good boy. The sooner you accept your punishment the faster we can start.”

Levi’s breath catches, but he stays pliant over Erwin’s knee, determined to get through this with as much dignity as he can muster. That hand on his back begins to dip lower and slowly those long fingers start to brush at the skin hidden under the plush towel. It is a teasing touch and with each new pass of Erwin’s hand it get bolder until finally the whole palm makes its way under the material to caress one supple globe of Levi’s ass. Levi feels himself start to rock and move along with the sweet touches, closing his eyes as his body begins to react more to the stimulant. The hand at his neck still forces Levi’s face to the floor so he can not look back to see the appreciation that lights up the commander’s face at the compliance and willingness that Levi is expressing. Sensing Levi is relaxed enough, Erwin grabs the top of the towel and pulls the material from the thin hips, relishing in the milky white skin that is revealed. Though Erwin has already seen Levi naked, there is something so sinfully wonderful about seeing him spread out across his lap, ass up and waiting. Levi lets out a little startled sound as his last layer of dignity is shed and feeling so utterly exposed he wiggles a bit, unaware of how adorable the little display is from Erwin’s view.

“Are you ready for your spanking now?”

Levi cringes at the word and jerks a bit over Erwin’s thigh. He knows what a spanking is, but never has received one - except maybe a swat to the seat of his pants from a store clerk when he was caught stealing at a young age, but never like this. Never so vulnerable, never so ritualistic and subjugating. Erwin rests his large palm across both bare ass cheeks and waits. It is a sickening dread and excitement that twists in Levi’s gut, anticipation and something else he has never felt before grips Levi and threatens to never let go. And before he feels he is actually ready, Levi finds himself answering in a quiet affirmation.

“Yes, Sir.”

The fingers at the base of Levi’s skull tightens its hold and its the only warning he gets before that large hand slips from his ass and comes back down with an almighty swing. The sound of flesh slapping flesh echos in the quiet bedroom followed by the gasp of surprise that leaves Levi’s mouth before he can censor himself. The hand returns for another wicked spank and Levi jerks as much as he can in the strong hold, but manages to keep his mouth shut. Erwin holds nothing back, determined to show Levi he means business, and brings a heavy hand down in a slow methodical rhythm, giving Levi enough respite to feel the sting sink in before compounding it with another, and another. Erwin’s large palm is able to cover a vast expanse of skin and it isn’t long before the good majority of Levi’s supple ass is a nice shade of pink. Levi grunts and bucks with every swipe and digs his hand into the bed as the pain mounts. The sting hurts more than Levi ever thought it could and he is mortified to feel tears already bubbling at his eyes.

“From now on this is how you will be punished, boy. So if you like sitting I would watch that attitude and temper of yours. Understood?”

Levi is barely able to gasp out a “Yes, Sir,” as he tries to hold the pitiful sounds that threaten to break free. Sensing this, Erwin decides to up the ante and pushes Levi’s face completely down into the cool hardwood of the floor. Levi has to catch the momentum before he smashes his nose again and finds himself teetering over Erwin’s thigh with his chest and shoulders flat on the ground and ass way up in the air. Levi kicks about to try and regain his balance and Erwin gets a good view of his cock and balls swinging between his legs. The new angle makes Levi’s backside the apex of his body and Erwin puts it to good use. Levi can’t help the cry that escapes when the first strike to the under curve of his ass hits, catching the tender flesh of his thigh and bottom cheek. Satisfied with the response, Erwin aims to wrangle more of these cries from Levi and sets up a vicious pattern of painting each sit spot with unrelenting pain. Levi squirms and kicks about as he is unable to hold his tongue while the white hot string burns the vulnerable flesh. He swears Erwin’s very hand print patterns has to be branded into his skin at this point.

“You will learn your place and you will learn respect, Levi. You will be more than an another soldier, you will be an extension of myself and I will be damned if you act like a hot headed brute.”

Levi is gasping for air now, still trying to thrash fruitlessly in his ridiculously vulnerable position. Tired of the kicking, Erwin grabs a hold of Levi’s left leg and tucks it up on top of his right thigh, holding it secure to his body and forcing Levi’s lithe frame to stretch out while his right leg hangs between the blonde’s legs leaving his intimate areas open and exposed. Erwin doesn’t even let Levi get accustomed to the humiliating spread of this position before laying straight into the now defenseless inner thigh. Levi yelps and bucks hard and Erwin has to release his hold on his neck to warp a strong arm around the wiggling frame so he won’t topple over before taking aim again with a vengeance. 

“You are mine, boy.”

Stamping his foot on the ground, Levi curses and cries out as new pain explodes between his spread thighs. It is invasive and horrible and the sting needles right to his core. But Erwin’s hand is relentless and Levi is so wrought with pain and emotion he doesn’t even feel the tears that trail now in hot streams down his cheeks. Levi’s white thighs turn an angry red and the smaller man believes he would be better off if they just feel off. Erwin’s hand doesn’t tire as he continues to spank every millimeter of Levi’s ass and thighs relishing in the way that pert ass bounces deliciously with every stroke. After what feels like an eternity, Levi gives up his struggle and practically deflates over Erwin’s knee, giving into the punishment too exhausted from the pain. Erwin hums to himself as he sees the fight leave Levi and acceptance take its place. With a few more smart pops to the cleft of Levi’s scolding ass, Erwin concedes as well, not wanting to push things on their first go. 

It takes Levi a moment to realize that the spanking has ended and instead Erwin’s hand rubs soothing circling over his throbbing skin. Whining in a mix of pained relief, Levi feels his hips tipping up towards the comforting hand on their own according, seeking some sort of validation from this man. Levi is completely overwhelmed by the whole situation and has no motivation to try and think things through, instead he lets his body just respond and react to whatever comes natural as Erwin’s fingers begin to cup and squeeze pleasantly at his sore flesh. As Erwin’s attention moves down to the tender thighs his knuckles brush lightly at the delicate sac that hangs heavy between their legs. The action causes a pleased hiss from Levi who buries his head into his arms on the floor and tilts his backside up in offering. Taking the cue, Erwin’s hand ventures even lower to weigh the heat and size of Levi’s cock and balls in the large palm. Erwin finds Levi is half hard and uses gentle pressure to coax a full erection from his young protege. Levi mewls softly and jerks at the gentle touching, almost worshiping, that is such a contradiction to what these hands were inflicting minutes ago.

“Should I show you what happens when you are a good boy?”

Levi whines and arches back as the touch becomes firmer with a deliberate jerk to create a tease of glorious friction. Closing his eyes and basking in this wonderful pleasure that is starting to chase away the ache in his ass, Levi rocks into the hand wordlessly trying to beg for more. His mind and inhibitions long lost in the abundance of safety he feels while held secure in Erwin's steady grasp.

“I can’t hear you, boy.”

“Yes, p-please...Sir.” 

The request leaves Levi’s mouth without a thought and Erwin reward his obedience by wrapping his fingers in a snug hold around Levi’s cock, creating a perfectly pressured hole for Levi thrust his needy prick down into. Erwin’s other hand comes up to smooth over the heated backside adding more comfort and yet also reminding Levi of his power by keeping the back of his mind focused on the dull throb from his spanking. Biting his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes shut, Levi begins to rock into the tight heat of Erwin’s hand mimicking a nice passage to fuck into. It’s a little painful initially as the warmth of that massive hand encompasses him like a vice and skin drags against sensitive skin until Levi feels precum slipping past the tip of his cock, adding a bit of precious lubrication to mix.

Erwin works his fist tighter with each time Levi draws his hips back as though trying to hang on to him before leaving enough room for the smaller man to push back down. He let’s Levi do all of the work, thrusting and panting over his knee as he becomes nothing more than a need to get off and find release. Levi can’t remember the last time he was ever so turned on, and from something as simple as a hand job. But no, this isn’t a mere hand job - it is an understanding. Erwin may be relentless and stern and rather terrifying at times, but he is also generous and kind. Erwin will give Levi everything he needs, even if he doesn't know he needs it. And it is with this thought that Levi finds his climax in the tight fist of Erwin’s palm with a shuddering little sob as the bliss overwhelms him.

“There is my good boy.”

Erwin continues to coo sweet nothings as Levi rocks softly into his warm grasp, milking the beautiful orgasm for all it’s worth. When Levi finally begins to find his way back to reality, Erwin releases the now flaccid length and wipes the cum from his hand on the corner of the bed sheet. Gently he pulls Levi up into his arms before stand and holding the small man like he weighs little more than air. Despite himself, Levi clutches on tight, utterly spent and far too content to do anything more than cling. They don’t go far, Erwin simply walks them around to the side of the bed before laying Levi down on his side and runs a hand through his damp hair.

“Don’t move.”

Levi isn’t sure he could move if he tried and just watches as Erwin turns and leaves the bedroom. His boots thud down the hall and there is a bit of commotion from the bathroom as Levi lays silently waiting, muscles and backside aching. It is only a minute before Erwin walks back in with a round glass jar in hand. Levi looks on intently as Erwin drops the item on the bed before sitting down by his feet. Shifting his weight to better loom down over Levi, Erwin surprised the smaller man with the softest expression he has ever seen on that stoic face. 

“Lay on your front, please.”

Levi looks at him suspiciously, unsure of his intentions and really not wanting another go with Erwin’s hand. But the blonde just smiles down at him and rest one of those large hands on Levi’s boney hip to give him a bit of a prod.

“Trust me, Levi.”

Still a bit weary, Levi finds himself obeying without protest and leans with the gentle push of Erwin’s hand to roll onto his stomach. Levi’s red ass and thighs stand out dramatically against the lily white of the rest of his body and soft light grays of the bed linens. Tucking his head to the side facing Erwin, he watches closely as the tall man grabs the jar and opens its. A delicate, fresh scent fills the air as the lid is removed and it’s sweet aroma relaxes Levi deeper into the soft bed. Taking a scoop of the cool balm onto his fingertips, Erwin leans over the pliant body and dabs a bit of the lotion on each ass cheek, chuckling when Levi moans at the initial cold that sends a shock to the hot skin. Levi wiggles a bit as the soothing balm works wonders at taking the sting from his backside and Erwin uses both hands to massage the ointment into the firm globes. Indulging in the wonderful caresses of those large palms, Levi feels himself sinking into a pleasure filled trance of relaxation. He is keenly aware of Erwin’s fingers finding every nook of his backside and playing dangerously close to his privates again, but Levi only spreads his legs a bit wider at the ministrations and hears a please noise from the man above him. To show his appreciation, Erwin’s long, clever fingers dip deep into the crease of his reddened ass cheeks and teases lightly at the puckered hole hidden away, rubbing the slick balm all over the coiled muscles. If Levi were a bit younger man, he may have found himself growing hard again at the subtle nudging of those fingers, but instead he simply groans and pushes up into the hand. Erwin teases lightly, never pushing in and making sure to give attention to the inside of the cheeks as well as down to the incredibly sensitive skin connecting his sac. Levi almost feels himself drift off to he sleep under the gentle massage until those wondrous hands leave and his skin feels empty and lonely after the constant attention.

Cracking an eye open Levi whines low in his throat in an attempt to gain some more pleasure from the man above him. Instead he gets a soft smile and pat to his red ass before Erwin closes the lid to the jar and stretches backwards over the side of the bed to snatch Levi’s towel from the floor which he uses to clean his hands of any of the remaining balm. Levi is impressed at how limber the larger man is and sneaks a peek at his flat stomach when the shirt rides up from the motion. Despite living and sleeping in the same room, Levi has yet to see Erwin in anything less than a t-shirt and he feels this is quite the travesty - if not incredibly unfair. But the little show ends much too soon as Erwin snaps back up straight and grabs the jar and towel before standing at the side of the bed.

“I will be back to get you for combat training later tonight. Try and behave yourself until then, I will not hesitate to turn you over my knee if you need it. Sore bottom or not.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Levi shivers at the threat and shifts onto his side in an unconscious effort to get some distant between his punished ass and the tall man. Erwin chuckles at the display and little pout that comes over Levi’s face and then looks over to the corner of the room that was designated for Levi. He thinks for a moment before speaking more to himself than Levi’s benefit.

“I think I will have the cot taken away…”

Those piercing blue eyes dart back down to Levi’s watchful gaze as he continues.

“...you will be sleeping in my bed tonight.”

And without another word Erwin turns and leaves the bedroom, collecting his uniform jacket from the hook on the door on his way out. Erwin’s boots thump heavily down the hall in time with the rapid pace of Levi’s pulse as he tries to wrap his head around all the implication of that sentence. For awhile Levi just stares at the open door, long after all noise from the other man is gone and the front door has slammed shut. Levi lays in wonder of just what the hell he has gotten himself into and why he isn’t more concerned about getting out of it than he is the mess of dirt from Erwin’s boots that has surely tracked mud down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are ramping up mmm...one more installment to this introductory part of the series then I will be doing one shots that play into this universe, so hit me up if there is something you'd like to see c:


	3. Chapter 3

Levi jerks on his knees when the door bursts open, but he keeps his gaze downcast and to the floor. The door slams shut again and the lock clicks into place with a sort of finality that has Levi’s gut twisting in nervous anticipation. The sound of heavy boots pounds loudly in the quiet of the room until the tips of Erwin’s leather bound toes stand just in the perimeter of Levi’s eyesight. And then an anxious silence falls over them that it makes Levi shift in his prone position on the floor, on his knees and in nothing but his uniform issued briefs just as he was taught.

“Safe word.”

The voice is calm, but the danger and anger register just fine to Levi’s attuned ears. They have discussed safe words and their needs, but have yet to implement them. But Levi should have known after what happened, after the fear he saw on Erwin’s face, that this would be demanded of him. And yet he can not find his voice.

“Now, boy!”

Erwin’s voice booms in the room, making Levi squirm again with the intensity of it. His fingers dig into the bare flesh of his thighs and he keeps his head bowed, racking his brain for a safe word to give Erwin. Terrified that he could end up using it.

“Fly, Sir.”

Despite the nerves, Levi does not waver. He fucked up. He disappointed Erwin. And he is going to pay for it.

...

Levi wasn’t ready to go out beyond the walls, it had only been two and a half weeks since the little spitfire was brought into the Survey Corps. They were going on a routine mission to check the security of Wall Maria and do a sweep for supplies or anything else useful just along the perimeter. But available troops are tight, the enlistment of soldiers into the Corps is down since the last failed mission and Erwin thought it would be a good test run for Levi who was taking to their training like a second skin. Levi was more than happy to be allowed to prove himself to Erwin and the rest of his comrades and took the mission very seriously, which was a relief for the commander. But routine or not it was dangerous nonetheless and when two seven meter titans wander into their surveying area the order was given to fight, not flee in order to keep the integrity of the wall they were patching. Levi was swift, but reckless and when Erwin ordered him to stay back he did not listen. Too caught up in the desire to prove his worth and test his own abilities, Levi charged ahead with the special operations squad. Two of the soldiers made quick work of the first titan, one slicing low at the heels while the other flies high to rip his blade through muscle and skin at the base of the ugly neck. Levi didn’t even watch the titan topple to the ground, his adrenaline pumping and body on high alert as he trailed the other two elite soldiers going for the last titan. Levi saw an opening to get in around the side of the beast, just as Erwin taught him, and he shoots a grapple hook into a near by tree to propel him. But he shot too high and it attracted the attention of the bumbling titan who swatted at the wires and yanked Levi straight from the air, suspending him from his gear. Panic stricken, Levi lost the grip on his blades and with no other way to cut himself down he frantically began to pull at the leather straps to his gear, trying desperately to get them undone - unconcerned for the height of the fall when he feels himself being swung closer to the vicious mouth of the monster.

The hellacious noises of the titan gets louder until one final earsplitting sound rings out so close to Levi he can feel the heat of its breath and the foul stench makes him gag. Levi felt himself falling fast as the titan is felled by the other soldiers and before he can even brace himself for impact with the ground a dark shadow flies overhead and he heard the _chink_ of his wires being cut as strong arms wrap around his waist and Levi is whisked away by the mechanical gears of the 3DM gear. It all happened instantaneously, but Levi felt like he was lost in time when he looks up and sees more emotion painted on the face of his rescuer than he thought anyone could express at one time.

_Commander. Sir. Erwin._

But the fear is overwhelming any other emotion in the blonde’s eyes, and Levi knows right away it is that gut wrenching fear for another person, that deep seeded anguish of feeling like the world is crumbling around you in chaos and there is nothing you can do but watch. But Erwin didn’t sit by and watch, he could have and probably should have let Levi die right then and there for his insubordination. But he didn’t. They land a few feet away from the smoking titan and Levi crumpled to the ground when Erwin releases him and drops to one knee over Levi. That strong hand snatched his jaw and grips mercilessly as he wrenched Levi onto his back and forced him to look up at Erwin.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

That distress, that horror- it looked so wrong on Erwin. And even worse, Levi is the one that put it there. Levi almost thought it would have been better to be dead on the ground than have to face this all consuming look. He was stupid and foolish, he should have listened. All Levi managed in reply is a merger shake of the head as Erwin’s big bright eyes cataloged every inch of his body searching for signs of injury, his hand patting and smoothing across his chest with the efficiency of any medical soldier. A visible sigh of relief left the commander and just as quick his brows furrowed and his expression turned furious. Levi prefers that though, basks in the anger, just anything but that heart stopping look of fear. The grip on his jaw turned to a bruising vice as Erwin tilts his head back and looks down his nose with quiet fury. 

“You will go straight to my quarters and wait for my return, boy. That is an order.”

Erwin didn’t even wait for a reply and stood up and turned back towards his troops and the wall. He bellowed a command to rally and retreat back inside the walls and everyone moves to obey with ease and efficiency. Levi was slow to his feet, but moves quickly to get in step behind Erwin’s long stride. The commander ignored him despite Levi’s silently shadowing him all the way back to the outpost. Erwin went one way to check in with the troops and success of the mission and Levi veers off to the officers barracks to await his punishment. 

...

And now here they are, both filthy from the excursion and Levi kneeling at the door in submission for his commander, half naked and antsy with guilt and fear. Erwin makes no comment about his choice of safe word and simply takes a step to stand next Levi and brings his hand down to thread his fingers through the dirt in his hair. It is gentle for a moment until those fingers grab a clump of black locks and yanks viciously, Levi’s hand shoots up automatically to grab at Erwin’s wrist and try to relieve the pain shooting from the hair roots threatening to rip out. Erwin pays no mind and starts to drag Levi backwards down the hallway to his bedroom. Levi shouts and kicks as he is pulled behind Erwin, fingers digging into his wrist as he hangs on tight to keep his ass from sliding across the hardwood floor and not tear any hair out in the process. But Erwin is silent and determined as he stomps down the hallway and into the bedroom with Levi squirming and cursing in his wake, not even feeling the small hands clawing at his wrist for release. When they finally cross through the bedroom doorway, Erwin throws Levi head first to the floor at the foot of his bed. Levi gasps and immediately rubs at the sting from his pulled hair as he watches Erwin stalks towards him.

“You deliberately disobeyed me, Levi. I ordered you to stay back and you decided that my judgment wasn’t good enough.”

“No I waa-”

A quick backhand to the side of Levi’s face shuts him up real fast and he keeps his gaze down to the floor where he sits, face and head now throbbing in pain.

“I don’t want to hear any of your excuses. If I tell you to stay you better damn well stay put. I should never have brought you along today. You almost got yourself killed. Look at me _boy_!”

Levi’s eyes snap up to the blonde looming over him. Erwin is furious, he has never seen the man so open with his emotions. He really thought that Levi was going to die and it just about tore him apart because he knew the young man wasn’t ready and it was almost another death on his shoulders, another wasted life. Anguish, relief, bitterness, fear, need, hatred it all flows across Erwin’s face as he tries to process why this man means so much to him already, why he feels like it is his duty to nurture the great promise he sees within him - why he would willingly die just to keep him breathing. It is all too much to try and take in at once and Erwin opts for the more readily distinguishable emotion - anger. Levi stares up at him with hard eyes, but they are no longer defiant, instead Erwin finds an internal struggle raging and he plans to make sure the victor be in his favor.

“You will never, ever, undermine me again, do you understand? Never. I thought you had learned your place here, but clearly you have not.”

Levi wants to run. He knows things are taking a turn into dangerous territory. That this is his last chance to leave, because after whatever happens tonight Levi knows it will cement him to this man for the rest of his life. Because there is something deeper here that they both keep tiptoeing around, but it is creeping to the surface with every second that passes between them in this room.

“Bend over the bed and spread your legs.” 

The command leaves no room for protest and Levi jumps to obey. Laying his chest flat against the plush bed covers, Levi leaves his legs over the foot of the bed, knees barely grazing the floor and he spreads his legs wide. The thin white fabric of his underwear pulls taunt across his ass and Levi grips at the covers in front of him at the vulnerability of this position. Erwin unbuckles his belt and pulls the soft leather through his belt loops with a menacing snap that makes Levi’s heart race. He hears the jingle of the buckles as Erwin folds the belt over and takes a step closer to the smaller man.

“Tell me your safe word again.”

“F-fly.”

“Fly what?”

“Fly, Sir.”

Erwin nods, though Levi can not see it. The commander surveys the man on the bed and reaches down to cock his hips up a bit more for a better target. Erwin kicks his knees a bit wider and watches the cotton of his briefs pull tighter still, one of the leg holes slipping up the crack of Levi left ass cheek as it gives way. Delivering a hearty smack with his hand to the cleft of Levi’s backside, Erwin steps away to the side and takes aim with the belt. 

“You will count them, boy.”

Erwin doesn’t give time for Levi to respond before he brings the belt down hard over the meat of Levi’s ass. The fire from the stripe is immediate and Levi gasps and jerks hard up the bed already forgetting to call out a number as the pain receded out from the red lash surly branded to his skin. Erwin waits a moment as Levi squirms in the new and sudden pain, but when the man fails to comply with counting he readies his arm to give to give an underhanded lick.

“I told you to count, boy, and already you are disobeying me again. Anytime you fail to count out or try to interfere in your spanking in any way you will receive a penalty stroke.”

And then to demonstrate Erwin gives a pop of the belt now held vertical to his cheeks so that the whole of the leather connects down the crease of Levi’s ass and grazes his inner cheeks and sac that lays wide open between the spread thighs. Though Erwin doesn’t strike this area nearly as hard, the pain is immense on these incredibly sensitive areas and Levi doesn't even try to hold back his reaction to it as he shouts and kicks at the horribly intimate strike. The message is loud and clear and Levi clutches desperately at the bed to keep his position and avoid another one of those awful penalty strokes.

“F-fuck ah sorry, Sir! Two, Sir!’

“Nope, we start from the beginning anytime you make me stop. So I recommend you keep your numbers in order.”

Levi groans into the soft bed as Erwin switches his hold on the belt again and takes aim. Erwin lays the leather across the thinly covered backside before pulling back and strikes again a bit higher than his first lick. Levi yelps again but immediately follows it up with the appropriate number.

“One, Sir!”

And the trend follows, a lash and a count. Erwin takes aim to stripe the whole of Levi’s ass, making sure to overlap every few strokes to make Levi squirm and cry out. When he hits closer to the thigh area it makes Levi kick and Erwin allows it for now since it is his first true punishment spanking. But at thirteen Levi loses count and calls out fourteen instead and Erwin halts. Realizing it too late, Levi tries to correct himself.

“Shit, no thirteen, thirteen! Please I’m sorry please don’t make me start again!”

“I’m sorry, boy, but you know the rules. Spread your legs a bit more, you are losing position.”

Levi doesn’t care that he is begging at this point, he just can’t fathom starting this all over again. But despite his pleading he still widens his legs as Erwin demands and with tears in his eyes prepares himself for the dreaded penalty stroke. Erwin doesn’t make him wait long an swiftly delivers the strike to the tender spread area. Levi howls and pops up from the bed for a moment before digging his face into the comforter, letting the tears fall from his eyes freely as the pain explodes from his very core. Erwin takes up position back to Levi’s left and rests the belt across his ass glowing red even through the underwear.

“P-please, Sir, please…don’t make me start over…”

“We will start from one. You have your safe word and my promise that I will stop immediately if you say it. But a punishment is suppose to hurt, and you have earn one hell of one, boy. And I also need you to trust me to know how far to push, how much you can take, and I don’t just mean here. You disobeyed me beyond the walls, yes, but ultimately you did not trust my judgement when I told you to stay back and that is why you are here being punished.”

Levi sniffles into the bed, tears still streaming as he processes all that Erwin is saying. Levi doesn’t feel like he could take another lick, but Erwin believes he can and is asking him to trust him because he didn’t earlier and it almost got him killed. Sinking deeper into the bed, Levi readjusts himself. 

“I promised you I would never break you, didn’t I?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And do you believe me, Levi?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Levi doesn’t hesitate and it sinks in that yes, he truly does trust this man and he is now ready to show him. Tilting his ass back in offering, Levi peaks over his shoulder to look at Erwin as he stands there with belt in hand. The commander looks contemplative and menacing, but Levi also senses pride and it makes his heart swell despite the ache in his backside. 

“Are you ready then, boy?”

“Yes, Sir.”

The belt swings and it isn’t any less painful or easier to take and Levi yelps and the tears return tenfold as the old throb is reunited with the new sting. But instead of Levi feeling like he has something to prove, he now wants nothing more than to make his commander proud. He wants to become all of those things Erwin sees in him, all of the hope he has for him, simply because it pleases the man. Levi pipes out a count as he hunkers down and fists the sheets to prepare for the next strike. Again and again the belt rains down punishing blow after punishing blow and Levi curses and bucks and kicks, but diligently keeps count. Levi is determined to get through this without disruption, without disappointing the commander again today. Erwin’s aim is precise and he knows just where to land each strike of leather to get his point across, he stripes over already burning flesh, not needing to see Levi’s ass to know just where he has had enough and where a little more taste of the leather couldn’t hurt. It feels like an endless pain to Levi, but he holds his legs wide and pushes his ass back out after each stroke.

“T-twenty, Sir!”

And finally at this mark Erwin tosses the belt to bed just beside Levi who is shaking from trying so desperately to hold his need to sob in. Erwin is quick to slide onto the bed next to the other man and wrap him up in his strong arms. Levi latches onto the larger man and buries his head into the broad chest, snot and tears clogging his sinuses and ruining Erwin’s shirt. But the blonde just pulls Levi closer as he lays back on the bed taking the small man with him. Wrapping his large hands around Levi, Erwin begins soothing strokes up and down his back coaxing Levi to let everything go. The hands feel wonderful on his slightly sweaty skin and even better when Erwin dips them lower to run over the cotton on his burning ass. He makes another pass up the length of Levi’s back and into his hair before those deft fingers slip down again beneath the waistband of his briefs to caress the sore, punished backside. Erwin begins to kiss at Levi’s neck when he feeling his resolve crumbling and the tears flowing freely as he lets out a pitiful sob and just deflates on top of the blonde. Those fingers continue to bring relief to his ass, reaching between his cheeks to sooth every inch of flesh he caused pain to.

“I thought you were dead when that titan got you.”

The voice is a soft whisper against Levi’s hair, a confession. The guilt that Levi feels is a terrible one. He has been so used to being selfish, living day by day doing whatever means necessary to get by. Sure he had a gang of followers that he was loyal with, but Levi wasn’t living for them, they were a survival tactic. But Levi can see himself living for this man. Living and fighting for his lofty ambitions. An it terrifies him.

“I’m sorry.”

It is a broken sound that Levi can barely understand himself amongst the sniffling and tears. But Erwin hears it. They hold each other close, Erwin cooing softly and rubbing the sting from Levi’s ass while the smaller man begins to calm down a bit. When the tears finally stop and Levi starts to feel embarrassed he begins to shift away and pulls up on top of Erwin to look down at the mess he made of the commander’s shirt. Without thought, Levi begins to work the buttons open in order to take the shirt off and once a good amount of bare chest is revealed he seems to realize what he is doing. Cautiously Levi looks up at Erwin who is watching him with a look of amusement.

“Please, continue. Just know that if you start to take my clothes off in the future without my permission or an order you will be thoroughly punished. But I will let it slide tonight since we did not discuss this.”

“But you just take my clothes off all the time…”

The thought slips from Levi’s mouth without thought, but he is surprised to hear a little chuckle from the man beneath him. Levi bites his bottom lip as his finger toy with the next button nervously.

“That’s because you are mine, boy. And as soon as you get these clothes off I can show you just how much you belong to me.”

The tone and words send a shiver down Levi’s spine and he moves to sit up fully over the blonde. The new position has his sore ass rubbing uncomfortably at Erwin’s thighs, but he does little more than grimace as he goes back to work on getting the shirt and gear off. Levi’s heart pounds in his chest as the hard flesh is unveiled to him for the first time. Erwin’s skin is riddled with scars old and new and there is a faint dusting of freckles across the tops of his shoulders which fascinates Levi. His own skin is stark and pale and a little pallor, but Erwin’s is flushed and speckled and reminds Levi of the constellations in the night sky, the long thin scars shooting stars that only add to the beauty. Levi feels privileged and goes slow in order to show his reverence. 

A calloused hand cups Levi’s tear stained face, large enough to encompass his entire head it seems, and guides the man’s attention back to Erwin's face. There is a soft expression on the blonde, dare Levi say a happy one. Well Levi is happy too, throbbing ass and all. Levi can smell the dirt and grime of the battlefield, but for once he does not care. His hands move with ease to unbutton the final few latches on Erwin’s shirt, eyes never leaving the piercing blue as he finally pulls the shirt open. When his patience wears thin, Levi’s eyes travel down the impressive expanse of skin and muscle that makes up the slim, but powerful build. He takes in the light pink little nipples on the hard pecs and follows down the line of stoney abs to the small belly button where a fluff of dark blonde hair begins and leads Levi to Erwin’s pants minus a belt. Levi’s hands immediately go for the fastening on the white trousers, but Erwin squeezes at his hips.

“Boots first.”

Levi looks up confused at first, but then nods his understanding before slipping backwards down Erwin’s legs to drop to the wood floor, weary of his reddened ass. Erwin spreads his thighs to give Levi room while propping up on his elbows to look over his body and bed as the small man tries to situate himself in such a way that his poor bottom isn’t irritated. Levi settles on sitting back on his heels and reaches around the back of Erwin’s thigh for the hidden clasp just under the knee and pulls the ties free to unlace down far enough to be able wiggle the powerful leg from the thick leather. When Levi manages the boot free his hands settle on the warm socked foot and peels the fabric from surprisingly thin feet. Levi wraps his hands around the delicate bones and soft skin before he massages Erwin’s arches until the man squirms and kicks away with a stifled laugh.

“I’m a bit ticklish there.”

Smirking, Levi files that away for a later date and moves on to the next foot, giving the same treatment as it’s twin received. Levi doesn’t tickle this time, knowing now is not the time to push his luck. Instead he sits up higher and his hands return to the top of Erwin’s pants and this time isn’t stopped from popping the button and opening the fastens. His fingers are itching to feel the flesh on Erwin’s hips and doesn’t even yank the pants down before hooking his hands in the front of the commanders underwear. His fingers play lightly in the coarse hair as he feels around the prominent pubic bones before slowly beginning to pull both materials down the strong thighs. Erwin raises his hips to help Levi along and the small man eyes the half hard cock as he brings the pants completely down those warrior sculpted legs. Levi doesn’t even see or care where he tosses the clothing and gear, he can not take his eyes from the gorgeous length jutting up at a gentle curve in the nest of dark blonde hair. It is huge already, thicker and longer than any other dick Levi has seen, and he can’t imagine how much more it will grow. Running his palms up the powerful thighs, Levi’s fingers stop in the deep crease of the blonde’s pelvis before he finally looks up to Erwin’s face again. The heated look he finds makes Levi’s breath hitch in his throat and he licks his rapidly drying lips.

“May I, Sir?”

“May you what, boy?”

“May I suck your cock, Commander?”

Erwin groans a deep sound from deep in his gut. Levi isn’t sure if it’s the request or because it is the first time Levi has addressed him as Commander, but he enjoys way those blue eyes glaze over in lust.

“Well you do have a lot of apologizing to do.” 

Levi gives another lick to his lips before bending down and running his tongue from the base of Erwin’s shaft all the way up to the tip, tracing along a vein on the way. He can feel Erwin shutter lightly when Levi wraps his tongue around the flared tip of the head then flattening out to give a firm lick to the tip. This isn’t the first time Levi is giving head, but it certainly is the loveliest cock he has had the pleasure to put his mouth to - clean and pink and heady. Levi looks up through the top of his eyelashes at the blonde as he makes an o with his lips and takes the head of Erwin’s cock right in. The commander moans and brings an encouraging hand up to ruffle Levi’s hair and guide him further down. Levi stuffs as much of the large dick down his throat as he can and uses his hands for the rest, cupping the heavy sac and squeezing pleasantly at the base below his lips. As the warm length goes deeper down Levi's throat he can feel it swelling further to a full erection, forcing the muscles in his esophagus to stretch and testing his gag reflex. Tears prick at the corner of Levi’s eyes again as the pressure and need for air gets to be a bit too much. Erwin helps lift the smaller man back off of him and Levi takes a greedy breath before licking sweetly at the cock again. 

“There’s my good boy. You want to be a good boy for me don’t you?”

Levi looks up and nods slightly before wrapping his lips around just the head again and suckling softly while he pumps his hands up and down the length. The hand in his hair tightens as Erwin’s breathing gets heavier. 

“You are going to obey me like a good little soldier from now on right?”

Pulling off with an obscene slurp, Levi works his hands harder on Erwin cock using his spit to ease the motions.

“Yes, Sir.”

Levi dips down and licks a bubble of precum that has collected on the tip, but before he can go down further Erwin tugs on his hair and leads him back up onto the bed until he has crawled over the blonde on hands and knees and they are now face to face. It feels odd for Levi to be looking down on Erwin in a semblance of power he doesn’t want or hold. Erwin's hands run up the sides of the petite body, teasing his sides before flipping their positions with one smooth motion. Levi gasps as his vantage changes and stares up with wide grey eyes at the man eclipsing anything else in his line of sight. The soft blonde hair hangs loose around Erwin’s face from gravity and Levi has barely a moment to enjoy the bit of dishevelment before the man swoops down and captures his lips. Levi moans into the smooth, thin lips, startled slightly. Erwin takes control of the kiss immediately, his tongue seeking entrance and Levi opens readily to let him explore. Their tongues play together as they begin to map and taste each other from the inside out. Tentatively, Levi wraps his hands around Erwin’s waist and runs them up his back to feel the muscles pulling and working as he holds himself over the smaller man. 

“Tell me you are my good boy.”

Erwin whispers against Levi’s mouth before nipping at his bottom lip. Levi moans and squirms, fully aware of his rapidly hardening cock and having nothing to rub against.

“I am your good boy, Sir.”

With another lick at Levi’s kiss bruised lip, Erwin pulls back to kneel between the spread thighs and takes in the site of Levi flushed and panting, his cock obviously tenting the front of his underwear. Taking pity, Erwin hooks his fingers into the fabric and swiftly pulls them down Levi’s lean thighs, bending his knees to get the material off and tosses it to the floor. Erwin rubs his hands up the legs and caresses the soft skin before flipping Levi again onto his stomach unceremoniously. Yelping Levi tries to orient himself again, both loving and hating how easily the much larger man can toss him about. Erwin grabs his hips and hoists him up on to hands and knees and holds him there until Levi is settled. But Levi freezes when those lips kiss one of his still tender ass cheeks, then his other cheek.

“You are really red back here. I will have to get the oil.”

Erwin murmurs offhandedly as he continues to pepper little kisses all over the scarlet skin. Levi can’t help but arch up into the sweet little nips and kitten licks that help to sooth the punished skin. Gently Erwin cups the tender cheeks and massages before pulling them apart to get a look at the reddened flesh between noticing a bit of puffiness to the little hole there. Levi is mortified at being examined so thoroughly and gasps when he feels a wetness over his asshole and then a firm heat as Erwin laves his tongue over the swollen pucker in apology. Whining now Levi drops his chest and face to the bed to try and muffle the noises of delight he can not hold down, but keeps his ass high in the air for Erwin’s mouth. Giving another slow lick from the bottom to top of Levi’s crease, Erwin pulls away just far enough for the smaller man to feel his puffs of breath on the cooling saliva glistening hole.

“See what happens when you are a good boy, Levi? I always take very good care of what is mine.”

Giving a sharp slap to the punished ass, Erwin pulls away fully and gets off the bed. Levi curses at the new sting and looks over to get a look at the commander in all of his glory. He gets a good view of the blonde’s rather pert and toned ass and watches the muscles of his back constrict and pull as Erwin walks around the bed and goes to his dresser. As the other man riffles around in his drawers, Levi snakes a hand under his body and wraps thin fingers around his very needy cock and gives a few light tugs that do little more than tease. But all of a sudden Erwin is back kneeling on the bed beside Levi with his hand grasped firmly around the smaller man’s neck forcing him harder down on the the bed while his right hand whips up a storm of pain down the back of Levi’s thighs. The pain spurs Levi on to jerk himself off harder, writhing and bucking in the strong hold before Erwin yanks his hand away from his prick.

“You do not touch your pretty little cock unless I tell you to, boy!”

Levi yelps when the hand at the back of his neck moves to wrap around the base of his cock and balls and squeezes tight as the other hand focuses stirkes on his inner thighs and his legs quiver and spread wider. Erwin gives him a few more quick sweeps of that punishing hand to drive his point home while keeping his pressure tight around the throbbing erection.

“Are you going to keep your hands to yourself or will I need to tie you up?”

“No, Sir! Please I will be good…”

Erwin smirks at the wantonness in Levi’s voice, he knows the man has passed the point of inhibitions and is simply feeling and expressing. He gives a final hard swat up the middle of Levi’s ass and keeps his hand there after impact to tease between the cheeks again while his other hand fetches the oil he retrieved from his dresser.

“Another time. You have yet to earn my ropes anyway, boy.”

Groaning at the promise of bondage, Levi just presents his ass out for Erwin in invitation and digs his face into the soft bed. Erwin pulls the stopper out for the oil with his teeth before pouring the contents at the top of Levi’s crack and then spreads the cheeks apart to watch the spicy smelling liquid stream down the cleft and over the little anus. Levi squirms at the tickling warmth but holds still when the commander’s fingers begin to play and tease in the slick mess and press at his puckered hole.

“When is the last time you were good and fucked?

“A-ah few months…”

“So you will nice and tight for me then, boy.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good, I want every inch of my cock to burn into you so you never forget who you belong to.”

Levi groans at the dirty words cooed so sweetly, though he is quite certain he could have been fucked ten minutes ago and Erwin’s massive cock would still make his ass feel as tight as a virgin. But Levi thinks sometimes Erwin likes to hear himself talk and with the way those deep vibrations of his voice pulse straight to his own prick Levi can’t find much to complain about. Erwin shoves two of his slick fingers into Levi’s tiny hole getting minimal resistance thanks to their foreplay. But the intrusion still makes Levi cry out and he is torn between thrusting back and pulling away until those nimble digits begin to scissor and stretch the muscles. Levi goes pliant, barely able to keep his ass in the air as he relaxes into the expert way those fingers fuck into him, brushing his walls and massaging and dragging deplorable sounds from his mouth he would otherwise be humiliated by. Erwin’s other hand comes up to support Levi at the hip as he adds a third finger, pushing deep inside of Levi searching for that special little spot. The reaction is unmistakable when Erwin finds Levi’s prostate, the smaller man jerks harshly like he has been shocked, going ridged for half a second before releasing the spike of pleasure in a guttural moan that he seems to deflate right along with into the bed. Erwin has to hoist him back up by the hips before adding the fourth finger and begins to fuck furiously into the clenching heat.

“Yes, that’s right...you are my boy aren’t you Levi…my good boy who will listen to me from now on…always trust me to know what’s best for you…my good little solider.”

“Y-yes, fuck, yes…Commander, please I promise to be good, just fuck me Sir….”

Erwin gives a hard slap to Levi’s ass.

“You do not make demands of me, _boy_. You ask nicely or not at all.”

Levi yelps as another hard spanks hits his other cheek and then again and again, irritating the already bruising backside. 

“Ah I’m sorry, Sir, please I need you…Commander, will you please fuck me so I can be your good boy?”

“That’s better.”

Then Erwin pulls his finger out and flips Levi onto his back, chuckling when Levi groans in protest of the fabric on his newly stinging ass. The man was going to have some serious trouble sitting for a few days. Erwin grabs the oil again and starts to slick up his cock as he settles between Levi’s obscenely spread thighs. Levi watches with rapture as Erwin tugs on his impressive length, still unsure how it will fit up his ass but more than willing to try it out. When he is satisfied with the coverage, Erwin’s greasy hands reach for Levi’s legs and he hoists them up and back so that his knees almost touch his ears giving him ample room to line up his cock to puckered hole. Breathing is a bit difficult in this position, but Levi finds he doesn’t care as starts to push into him. Levi is able to watch the proceedings as Erwin’s holds him splayed open by the ankles and uses only his powerful hips to nudge into the oiled hole. They both moan as the thick head pushes past the tight ring of muscles, forging a smooth entrance for the rest of Erwin’s length. It hurts, but it is the sweet kind of pain that mixes so well with pleasure, the way Erwin’s hand spankings are starting to feel. Inch by inch Erwin’s cock slides home into the welcoming heat and he pushes farther up Levi’s body until his shoulders hook onto the back of Levi’s knees and he rests them there to use his hands as a bracketed support on either side of Levi’s head.

They stare at each other for a moment, both trying to get acclimated to the size of the others body. It is a tight, but perfect fit. Erwin swoops down and steals a kiss from Levi’s gaped mouth, dominating and forcing Levi back into the bed with the fierceness of his lips and tongue. Levi hangs on for dear life moaning as that cock shifts around pleasantly up his ass and he sinks into his submission willingly. 

“Mine.”

Erwin whispers heatedly against their lips before starting to pull his hips out of the vice of Levi’s ass until just the tip of his cock is stretching the muscles. They hang in suspended anticipation before Erwin slams back in with enough force to make the bed creak. Levi cries out loud as the thrust connects pointedly with his prostrate before the drag of Erwin’s prick back out pulls a low moan as the blonde lines up to do it again. Erwin goes slow at first, wanting Levi to memorize every ridge and vein on his cock as he thrusts in and out purposefully. But the clenching heat of Levi’s tight hole and the way the smaller man clings to him with strong limbs spurs the commander to rock harder and faster. Levi puffs hot little breaths into the side of Erwin’s neck as he wrenches them flush together so that Levi’s cock rubs deliciously against the commander’s hard abs. Levi’s ass is achingly full and Erwin drives his cock relentlessly to continuously remind him of just how good it feels. As those hips piston furiously both men get much more vocal, moaning and gasping their pleasure into each others skin. Levi tucks his head into nook of Erwin’s shoulder as he pushes his pelvis fervently into the brutal thrusts when he feels himself hurtling to his climax. Erwin gets his mouth on the side of Levi’s neck where he clamps down with his teeth, tasting the salty tang of his skin and marking Levi as his. Groaning at the sharp bite, Levi bucks hard once more before an overwhelming bliss explodes through his body and he spills his seed all across both mens stomach. When Levi cums, his whole body locks tight and the little hole pulses around Erwin's cock, milking him and pulling him over the edge as well. With a final hard thrust, Erwin buries himself as deep as he can go and climaxes with a low moan up the warm passage, painting Levi’s walls a sticky white.

Erwin pulls out and rolls to the side before he collapses down on the bed next to Levi who is still trying to catch his breath and lays unseeing with lidded eyes. In a daze the commander leans over and runs his tongue filthily though the mess of Levi’s cum on the pale stomach, licking a path up the small man’s chest and over the already bruising bite mark at his neck before meeting Levi’s lips in a passionate kiss. Levi groans unhappily at the taste of his own seed on Erwin’s tongue, but he greedily laps and plays in the blonde’s mouth nonetheless. They lazily explore each other until Levi can no longer taste his tangy spunk and only Erwin’s own pleasant flavor fills his senses. But it doesn’t take long for the cum and sweat on their skin to become itchy and irritating and Erwin pulls away.

“I am sure you would have no objections to a bath.”

Just the very idea has Levi moaning with desire to be cleaned. And he nods his head yes. Erwin scoots off of the bed and before Levi can follow suit the commander is scooping him up in his arms bridal style and holds him close against his chest as he walks them towards the bedroom door. Though Levi wants to kick out of the undignified hold, he has little strength left to do so and can’t deny the way his heart flutters at being so easily held like this. Levi’s entire body thrums with soreness and he just wraps his arms around Erwin’s neck, trusting the man to take care of him. As he nuzzles into Erwin’s shoulder they enter the bathroom and Levi’s voice comes out soft, but strong.

“I’m sorry.”

“You are already forgiven, Levi. Just please, trust me.”

“I do, Commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of the intro to this series. As I said, oneshots from here out, so [let me know](http://tokismokes.tumblr.com/ask) if there is a BDSM scene or anything you'd like to see c: I've got a prompt for Erwin taking things too far that's slotted for this universe already.
> 
> As always thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The usual kinks to ensue.


End file.
